Simetris
by JamieJem
Summary: "Kamu tau Simetris? Itu tuh yang sama kedua belah bagiannya atau biasanya setangkup, " -Jackfrost " Simetris ? Oh yang bagus dan sempurna dilihat deh . sumpah" -Elsa My first collab fic with Rin Carrae [discontinued]
1. Chapter 1

Simetris © Jasmine KA Cute cover by Hyde chan

I don't own Rise of the guardian and Frozen, Kay?

Summary: Kamu tau Simetris? Simetris tuh sama kedua belah bagiannya, setangkup, pokoknya bagus dan sempurna dilihat deh sumpah

Rate: T

Genre: Roman, friendship, and school life

Warning: typo(s), weird, sudut pandang berubah ubah tanpa pemberitahuan, abstract, alur cepat etc .

.  
First Day

Aku menatap ke arah cermin besar yang seolah menghinaku. Wajah jelek dan rambutku yang wavy membuat sedikit grogi dan gugup untuk bertemu teman teman baru disekolah baru. Ugh oke, aku tatap lagi penampilanku berharap tidak terlalu nerd dan kuno. Rambut, aku ikat dua, keduanya sama besar tidak ada yang kebesaran maupun kekecilan. Dress selutut berwarna biru dibagian sisi kanan maupun kiri tidak ada yang masalah. Sepatu heels berwarna baby blueku bersih dikedua sisinya. Ok aku rasa ini cukup rapih dan simetris. Waktunya berangkat kuliah .

.  
Happy reading .

.  
Jack menatap arloji peraknya dengan tampang bosan dan sedikit kesal. Baiklah, ralat, bukan sedikit kesal tapi sangat kesal. Sudah sekitar 15 menit ia menunggu Bunny dan Santa di gerbang sekolah akan tetapi dua kunyuk itu belum terlihat sama sekali. Jack malas menelpon apalagi meng-email mereka, nanti kesannya Jack lagi yang butuh mereka. Tch, dasar anak baru menyusahkan.

Jack mengambil coklat berbentuk persegi panjang dan memakannya. Entah sudah berapa batang coklat Jack habiskan, entah berapa kali suara tlak tlak terdengar dari mulut Jack, entah..

Uhuk uhuk

Jack tersedak coklat nya sendiri. Salah satu hal yang jarang terjadi pada cowok tampan dan populer satu ini.

"Permisi, kamu kakak kelas?" Wajah Jack memerah sempurna melihat seorang adik kelas bertanya pada dirinya disaat tersedak.

"Hu uh kenapa?" Tanya Jack setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya.

"Numpang Tanya toilet, boleh?" Jack mengangguk dan menunjukkan arah. Kalau dia mengantar perempuan ke toilet perempuan rasanya mager (males Gerak) tingkat dewa, padahal Jack salah satu panitia disekolah yang memiliki kewajiban terhadap anak baru.

Perempuan tersebut heran dan bingung dengan petunjuk Jack. "Kau belum paham?" Pertanyaan Jack disambut dengan anggukan antusias. Ya ampun. "Baiklah aku akan mengantarmu" tambah Jack dengan nada ogah ogahan. Perempuan tersebut tersenyum manis dengan lekungan kedua sisi bibir sejajar. Jack langsung speechless. Bukan, bukan karena senyuman manis gadis itu tapi karena senyuman cewek sangat simetris. Yup,selain menyandang status chocolate freak, Jack juga seorang maniak simetris.

~2606~

Jack memandang ke arah gadis itu dengan tatapan kesal, kesal karena gadis 'toilet' terlalu lama di toilet dan membuat Jack menunggu . Sejujurnya, Jack tidak terlalu hobi menunggu orang tetapi jika dirinya ditunggu orang, ia tidak keberatan sama sekali.

"Terima kasih kak-"

"Jack" Perempuan 'toilet' membelalak sempurna mendengar nama cowok jabrik berambut putih yang dikiranya seorang perempuan.

"Kamu laki laki?" Jack mengernyitkan dahi mendengar pertanyaan yang hey-dia-sangat-jelas-pria

"Menurutmu?" Pertanyaan Jack membuat perempuan 'toilet' tertawa renyah

"Maaf kukira kamu perempuan"

Twitch

Jack memasukkan tangan ke saku celana lalu meninggalkan perempuan itu dengan menghentak keras kakinya. "Eh Kak terimakasih banyak"

Jack hanya membalas hm dan tidak memperdulikan cewek tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Elsa

~2606~

Fairy Tooth atau biasa dipanggil Ari melambaikan tangan ke sahabatnya yang sudah tiba terlebih dahulu di sekolah. Lalu ia ersenyum manis. "Sorry aku telat Eli" Elsa berkacak pinggang ke Ari, dari SMP Ari selalu datang terlambat. Huh tidak pernah kah Ari datang selalu tepat waktu?

"Great! Kita berdua akan dihukum kakak kelas yang belagu belagu dan kesimetrisan pakaianku akan sia sia!" Ari menutup kedua telinga bosan mendengar ceramah ustazah tentang simetris atau apalah itu.

"Yasudah ayo kita berbaris Eli sayang. Lihat tuh! Ada kakak kelas yang berbaju dan berambut senada denganmu. Tampannya!" Elsa menyipitkan mata untuk mempertajam visual nya karena tanpa kacamata semua tampak buram. Elsa menggeleng tanda tidak melihat sosok kakak kelas tampan ala Ari.

"Ya ampun Eli, mau tampak modis jadi buta. Pakai soft lens dong" Elsa mencibir saran Ari yang ke milyaran kalinya. Who care?

~2606~

Elsa menghela napas berat. Ia dan Ari berbeda kelompok MOS, hari panjang dan pasti berat karena Elsa tidak sesupel Ari dalam bergaul.  
Apalagi, para mentor tidak ada satupun yang Elsa kenal. Sooo Puerfect!

"Tsk" Elsa menoleh dan menemukan seorang laki laki berjaket biru bercelana coklat. Elsa merasa pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" Pertanyaan polos Elsa disambut geraman Jack. Ugh jika kamu menjadi Jack, apa kamu tidak kesal?

"Lupakan" Elsa mendecak sebal melihat pemuda yang menyapa lalu mengacuhkannya. Well Elsa welcome to the MOS!

~2606~

Sepulang dari sekolahan, sesuai dugaan Elsa, Ari berkenalan dengan anak baru yang menurut Ari tampan. Bunny dan Santa. Bunny si lelaki penebar pesona dan Santa si tinggi menjulang. Setidaknya itulah menurut pandangan mata Elsa "Jadi biar kuulangi, namamu Elsa. Hanya Elsa?" Ujar Bunny seperti mengejek. Ari tersenyum simpul menahan emosi Elsa. Santa menyikut pelan perut Bunny agar anak sok tau itu bisa sedikit bungkam.

"Ugh kau tau, Elsa? Jangan pikirkan perkataan Bunny, walau begitu terkadang Bunny baik kok" Bunny mencibir. Santa sudah memulai sebuah drama..

"Santa baik ya" bisik Elsa ke Ari memuji Santa

"Hu uh, tapi aku punya feeling buruk mengenai Santa" ujar Ari dan langsung disikut Elsa

"Hus! Aku tidak percaya feeling mu yang tidak pernah benar." Ari hanya mengendikkan bahu sok misterius menanggapi komentar pedas Elsa.

"Terserah, yang penting aku sudah mengemukakan apa yang mengganjal bagiku"

EHEM

Dua perempuan yang sedang berdebat terperanjat serempak mendengar dehaman Santa yang kini tersenyum hangat

"Besok mau tidak, kita kenalkan dengan kakak kelas yang popular?" Ari langsung mengangguk antusias tentu tidak menolak tawaran menarik Santa

TBC

VOMMENT,ok? 


	2. Chapter 2

Rise of the Guradians © Dreamworks Animation

Frozen © Walt Disney Animation

Simetris © JamieJem & Rin Carrae

Simetris chapter 2 by:Rin Carrae

Warning:Don't like don't read!no flame!typo,OOC,gaje.

Disini Sven dan Olaf jadi manusia,hihihihi.

Anna disini juga bukan adik Elsa,Elsa saya buat menjadi anak tunggal. Ari itu nicknamenya Tooth,disini saya menulis Ari dan Tooth bersamaan ya.

dan lirik lagu di chapter ini bukan milik saya :))

I take no profit for this and all character,Happy readin'~

.

.

.

.

.

Kakak kelas? The hell man! Elsa bahkan tidak mau repot-repot menghafal nama-nama kakak kelas disekolah barunya.

Ini semua ide Ari,ia menyeret Elsa keruang Osis. Ari bilang ia ingin melihat yang 'bening',untuk menyegarkan otaknya.

'Tapi masa bodoh. Aku sendiri juga sudah bening' pikir Elsa.

Sekarang Elsa dan Ari berdesekan dengan gadis-gadis kelas satu yang ternyata juga ingin melihat yang bening-bening.

Cih,Elsa merasa seperti cabe-cabean.

Setidaknya ia cabe berkelas tinggi.

Bukan ding. Ia bukan cabe.

"ELIIIIII ASTAGAA,AKU TIDAK MENYANGKA KAKAK-KAKAK OSIS AKAN BENING-BENING SEPERTI INI!AAAAAA AKU INGIN FANGIRLINGANNNN" Ari berteriak dengan keras. Tapi belum bisa menyamai teriakan gadis-gadis maniak di sekelilingnya.

"ASTAGAA JACKIEEE"

"ITU KAK BUNNY CAKEP GEWLAA"

"Kukira Santa gendut"

"OLAFFF PUTIH BANGETT WWWWW"

"BANG PITCHHH,KETJUP AKOOOHH"

"ASKKSJDHGHAKLAJDHALALJFHHAJALKFLAJ"

'Bahasa macam apa itu?' Elsa mengernyitkan alisnya.

Kau tidak tau bahasa itu Elsa?hanya kaum fangirl dan tuhan yang tau.

Tapi Elsa akui,Osis didepan mereka termasuk golongan berwajah diatas rata-rata. Ibaratnya,kualitasnya sudah HD.

Jack Frost dengan surai putihnya,Santa dengan hoodie merahnya,Sandy yang pendiam tapi tersenyum manis keseluruh gadis,Bunny yang tebar pesona dengan melambai-lambaikan tangannya,Pitch yang dingin tapi berkarisma,Sven dengan surai coklatnya yang seksi, dan terakhir Olaf yang kulitnya seputih salju dengan senyumannya yang sangat lebar.

Dari semua kakak kelas yang ia lihat,hanya Santa dan Olaf yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Sudah selesai fangirlingannya Ari?aku ingin kekantin" Elsa merajuk ke Ari.

"Aaaaaa,kau ini payah. Tunggu sebentar,aku mau memfoto mereka."

Ari mengambil ponselnya,dan membuka aplikasi kamera,dan ia memfoto mereka berkali-kali.

'Ternyata Ari juga sama maniaknya dengan mereka' Elsa memutar bola matanya.

"Nah,sudah. Ayo kekantin!" Ari terlihat sumringah setelah mendapatkan foto mereka bertujuh.

Elsa seerasa melihat boyband yang liriknya berbunyi 'gerah rah rah rah'

"Mana musiknya?" Bunny berkacak pinggang.

"Tunggu sebentar,ini sedang dicari" Olaf mengeklik sebuah folder,dan munculah rentetan lagu.

'L_alala Lalala Lalalala (Happiness)_

_Lalala Lalala Lalalala (nan wonhae)'_

_"Bukan"_

'Baruu kusadariii cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangannn'

"Bukan"

_'HEY! Future Fish! (Wake!Wake!wake!Wake UP!) Mezame nagara Dreaming!'_

'Kenapa ending song anime kesukaanya bisa ada disini?' Jack Frost gagal paham.

"Olaf,tolong klik lagu yang benar" Pitch memandang Olaf tajam.

"Kekekekke,maaf Pitch!" Olaf membentuk tanda peace dengan jarinya,dan lagu itu terdengar diseluruh penjuru kantin.

_'Neomuneomu meotjyeo nuni nuni busyeo_

_Sumeul mot swigesseo tteollineun girl_

_Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby_

_Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby'_

Pitch menyeringai licik. Inilah akibatnya memiliki ketua Osis yang maniak Girlband.

"PERHATIAN!UNTUK SELURUH ANAK KELAS 1,SILAHKAN MENUJU KANTIN SEKARANG,DAN DIPERSILAHKAN UNTUK MENARI!BAGI YANG TIDAK MEMATUHI,AKAN KAMI TAMBAHKAN HUKUMANNYA!" Pitch berteriak melalui pengeras suara seperti toa masjid.

Santa,Sandy,Jack,Olaf,Bunny, dan Sven menyadari jika syndrome Girlband maniac milik Pitch kambuh.

Elsa yang baru saja duduk untuk melahap burgernya,mendadak bingung dengan suasana kantin yang dipenuhi oleh anak-anak kelas 1,dan suara berisik yang berasal dari speaker si ujung ruangan.

Keadaan makin chaos saat proyektor menampilkan 9 gadis centil menari-nari genit didepan kantin.

"SILAHKAN MENARI MENGIKUTI VIDEO INI,SIAPAPUN YANG TIDAK MEMATUHI,AKAN KAMI HUKUM!."

Dan akhirnya 1 kantin dipenuhi anak-anak yang menari centil mengikuti video didepan mereka.

"Elsa,ayo nari!kamu mau dihukum hah?!" Ari sedang melakukan gerakan seperti kaki kepiting.

"Aku masih punya harga diri" Elsa menjawab dingin dan meneruskan santapannya,tanpa memperdulikan keadaan disekitarnya.

"Telan harga dirimu,jika tidak ingin menerima hukuman yang jauh lebih memalukan" Jack frost menarik nampan Elsa,dan menyeringai licik.

"Apa yang kaulaku-" Belum sempat Elsa menyelesaikan kalimatnya,satu lagi kakak Osis mendatanginya.

"Wah,anak ini cari masalah sepertinya. Iya Elsa?benarkan namamu El-sa?" Bunny tersenyum licik dan melahap sisa burger milik Elsa.

Elsa pun menahan dirinya mati-matian agar tidak meluapkan emosinya saat ini. Akhirnya dengan harga diri yang ia korbankan, ia ikut menari bersama teman-temannya.

Ternyata Elsa pandai menari juga. Ia bisa meniru gerakan didepan dengan sempurna.

"Naah begitu,itu namanya simetris!" Jack mengeluarkan kata andalannya.

Elsa yang tidak terlalu mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jack,tetap cuek menari.

"Anak-anak kelas satu pandai juga menarinya." Sven tertawa geli.

"Mmmhm" Olaf menyisir surai hitamnya dengan jemarinya.

Dan itu sukses membuat beberapa siswi tidak konsen menari.

Sepertinya hari itu akan menjadi hari yang panjang.

"OSIS GILA!" Elsa menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kelantai.

Ari yang melihat kelakuan Elsa,hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi tadi lumayan seru kok!kau beruntung sekali,tadi dihampiri Kak Jack dan Bunny" Ari merengut.

"Aku?beruntung?astaga" Elsa memutar bola matanya.

Dan si hoodie biru datang menghampiri Elsa.

"Kid,kau sungguh berbakat menari." Jack menepuk kepala Elsa,menjulurkan lidahnya,dan segera berlalu.

Ari yang melihat Elsa siap meledak,berkata "Elsa,sabar dia hanya-"

"AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH" Elsa pun menjerit dengan elitnya.

"Whoa whoa,apa yang terjadi disini?" Sven kaget mendengar jeritan Elsa

"TEMANMU YANG SIALAN ITU-"

"Maaf kak Sven,Elsa sedang dalam periodenya,jadi ia agak sedikit,kau tahu?emosional. Hahahhaha,kami duluan" Ari menyeret Elsa menjauhi Sven yang hanya bisa melongo bingung.

Santa dan Pitch yang melihat wajah bodoh Sven,lalu menepuk pundak Sven.

"Kenapa?" Pitch bertanya dengan wajah datar.

"Lapar?" Santa bertanya sambil menyodorkan wortel rebus.

Melihat wortel,ia langsung mengambilnya,dan berjalan meninggalkan Santa dan Pitch yang gantian melongo bingung.

"Elsa,kau gila!bagaimana kalau Kak Sven melaporkannya pada Kak Jack?kau bisa mati dikerjai!kau bukan masokis kan?" Tooth mulai berbicara melantur rupanya.

"Masokis?enak saja!aku ini sadistik!" Elsa menjawab pertanyaan Tooth sambil menepuk dadanya bangga. Oke,pembicaraan mulai melenceng jauh.

"Sepertinya Kak Jack menyukaimu" Tooth mengelus dagunya dengan gaya berpikir.

Elsa yang mendengar hal tersebut,mendelikkan matanya ke Tooth.

"Tidak" Elsa menjawab dingin.

"Oh ayolah, kak Jack itu keren,pintar,populer,kaya,dia sempurrrrna!" Tooth mulai hiperbolis.

"DIA HANYA MEMBUAT HIDUPKU TIDAK SIMETRIS!" Elsa menghentakkan kakinya,dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Tooth dibelakang.

Tanpa Elsa sadari,seseorang tersenyum saat mendengar Elsa mengatakan kalimat favoritnya, 'Simetris'.

To Be Continued..

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: AAAAA maaf kalau saya membuat chapter ini dengan gaje! XD ,soalnya gaya nulis saya beda dengan JamieJem '3'. Sebenernya saya mendapat referensi Olaf dan Sven jadi chara disini,gara-gara melihat versi human mereka di tumblr!mereka ganteng bangett aaaa *w*.dan saya malah jadi kepikiran untuk buat ff BL dengan chara Sven dan Olaf .-.#sayafujobtwxDD ,last word,mind to review guys?:))))


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : hii udah puas kn baca chapter punya Rin yang punya humor sense tinggi ?gak kayak karya saya di chap 1 *putar bola mata*.. Saya menyadari antara chap 1&2 agak gak nyambung, tapi saya ga bisa main edit punya org coz bs mengubah karya cipta.

Warning: agak gaje, typo(s), ooc berat vroh, dll

Simetris © Saya dan Rin Carrae

Frozen & Rise of guardian © Saya /dihajar massal

Happy reading ^0^

Chapter 3

Bunny menghampiri Jack yang terus menerus menyeringai tajam. Sempat terpikir bahwa Jack harus segera di tangani oleh dokter jiwa . Bunny menggeleng upaya menepis hipotesa absurd tersebut, lalu menghampiri Jack untuk bertanya demi melepas sejuta pertanyaan dalam benak. Ok saya rasa Bunny mulai lebay.

"Ada apa?" Sapa Bunny kepada pria yang terkena syndrom penuaan dini.

"Aku sedang berpikir"

"Semenjak kapan kau punya otak dan berpikir Jack?"

BLETAK

Jitakan maut tanpa peri kekelincian mengenai dengan indah tepat di mahkota berwarna abu abu milik sang anak bani adam.

"Begini Bunny, kau tahu Elsa right?"

Bunny menggeleng ringan memasang watados (wajah tanpa dosa) berharap emosi Jack segera membuncah.

"Itu lhooo si anak baru menari ala girlband dan terlihat sangat simetris"

Bunny menyentil jidat Jack coratsangatcoret cukup kencang sampai empunya jidat mengerang kesakitan

"Aku baru ingat! Anak baru tengil itu?"

"Inget sih inget tapi jidat aku jangan jadi korban dong" eluh Jack

"Jadi? Mau kamu raep tuh anak?"

BLETAK

Jitakan sexy season dua ala Jack

mendarat dengan syahdu

"Aku punya ide mengerjainya"

"Alaaah sok ngerjain padahal pengen pedekate kan?" Semburat merah tipis terpampang nyata di wajah tampan Jack. Modusnya ketahuan nih ye ("APAAN SIH AUTHOR! SIAPA JUGA YANG PENGEN PEDEKATE DENGAN SI GENJES CABE QUALITY HIGH") Masih sempat kamu memuji Elsa dalam batin, ya ampun Jack -_-

"enggak, buat hiburan para osis aja" Bunny mengendikkan bahu tanda (sok) tidak peduli dan membiarkan Jack membisikkan rencana busukcoret baiknya

~2606~

Ari mengembangkan senyum levar nya Yang pernah ia buat ke Elsa sambil terkadang cekikikan sendiri. Elsa sebagai partner waras nya tentu merasa ada yang tidak benar dengan keadaan Ari walau hampir setiap hari keadaan Ari selalu tidak benar

"Ari are you okay?"

"REALLY OKAY! tadi tebak apa yang terjadi dengan Ku Eli?" Elsa mengerucutkan bibir protes untuk menebak. Wong dia aja kevoh dengan keadaan Ari eh sekarang Ari malah bertanya ke Elsa

"Salah satu kakak osis menembakmu?" Jawab Elsa seasalnya dan berharap sessi Tanya jawab Ari selesai

"Semoga! Tapi tebakanmu salah he he. Kamu tau Kak Jack Frost? Itu lho yang manggil kamu Kid dengan sokab (sok akrab) "

Elsa mengangguk paham. Tapi masalahnya adalah kekepoan Elsa bellum terjawab oleh Ari geblek

"Lalu?"

"Asdfghjkl dia ngasih aku pin BB nya asal aku dan kamu menari lagi di kantin. Aku tentu setuju karena penontonnya hanya Kak Jack, Kak Sven, Kak Bunny, Kak Olaf, Kak Santa lalu hmmph-"

Elsa membekap mulut Ari sebelum dia berhasil mencerna kata kata Ari Yang kelewat cepat. Apa Menari? Di kantin? Di tonton kakak kakak Osis sableng? Setuju? Wait... What?

"Are you insane? No Ari no! I don't want, idiot!" Ari menepis tangan Elsa lalu memasang wajah memelas disertai sparkle eye-nya

"Please Eliiii... Please I beg you! Nanti kamu boleh deh mendandani adik kembarku si Hans dan Anna sesukamu sampai kamu me rasa mereka suangat simetris"

Elsa berpikir menimbang baik buruknya permintaan Ari disertai rumus L=pxl eh? Iya maap salah naskah

"Ukh iya deh"

Ari berjingkat jingkat, mengepal tangan ke atas, lalu tanpa putusnya berkata Yes disertai tarian Harlem Shake.

Sedangkan seseorang sambil memakan coklat cat burik menyeringai tajam memikirkan rencana busukcoret baiknya sedikit lagi berhasil.

~2606~

Tok tok tok

Cklek

Ruangan osis dibuka oleh Olaf si tukang nyengir mengalahkan Rekor cengiran si Ari. Oh maaf saja, julukan itu bukan saya Yang buat tapi si Elsa. Tolong membacanya jangan sambil mengasah pisau

"Ada apa? Elsa dan … A-ri?" Ujar Olaf agak melupakan nama panggilan fairy tooth

"Kami ingin memenuhi permintaan Kak Jack. Apa dia di dalam?" Ujar Ari ramah

Olaf menggeleng membuat surai hitam lembutnya ikut bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri seirama dengan arah angin (?)

"Dimana si Jack?" Tanya Elsa mulai kesal karena me rasa dipermainkan. Sorot matanya menatap tajam ke Olaf seolah Olaf ikut andil dalam rencana 'baik' Jack.

" Ada apa sih? kayaknya Jack, Bunny, Santa, Pitch, Sven, dll ke kantin gatau mau ngapain"

"Kak Olaf ga ikutan?" Tanya Elsa dengan sorot mata tidak setajam tadi karena me rasa Olaf bukan termasuk Kakak Osis sableng

"Aku masih belum menamatkan anime di laptop Ku. Mumpung disini ada WiFi" Ari mendesah kecewa dan langsung kena sikutan mantav Elsa

"Baiklah terima kasih banyak"

~2606~

Jack menatap arloji Peraknya dengan kesal dan me rasa sedikit deja vu. Duh kemana sih si Elsa? manalagi Pitch terus mengeluh tidak sabaran

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Jack Frost?" Tanya Elsa sang super star begitu tiba di kantin dengan gaya angkuh

"He he ayo kalian mulai" Perintah Jack menggenggam kekasih abadi ; coklat.

~2606~

Elsa melirik pitch dan Jack berharap mereka puas dan membiarkan dia istirahat sejenak. Kira kira sudah 20 lagu girl band koleksi Pitch yang Elsa tirukan gerakan tarinya. Peluh menguasai seluruh wajah bening Elsa. Keadaan Ari pun samaan ngenesnya dengan Elsa. Mereka berdua jadi sangat menyesal karena pernah juara dua lomba menari tingkat nasional jika tau ketua osis sekolahan baru mereka adalah fanatik girl band korea . Deru napas Elsa mulai tidak stabil dan sebuah ide licik terlintas dibenak Elsa

Elsa menjatuhkan diri ke lantai dan pura pura pingsan sambil berharap semoga semua lekas berakhir

TBC

APA INI APA INI INI APA INI BUDI?! kependekan ya? Maafin saya yang terkena WB wkwk

RnR plz?


End file.
